


Hot Corner

by wicked3659



Category: due South
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Dr. Longball, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: Ray jets off on a couple's holiday and gets a different happy ending than he expected thanks to a certain Mountie.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski, Ray Kowalski/Original Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. All I got was this poncho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisgirlsays22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisgirlsays22/gifts).



> I was persuaded to write my version. 
> 
> References to Mountie on the Bountie - S03E011/12 
> 
> And Dr. Longball S04E01
> 
> Thank you for your encouragement Aer.  
> This is for you.

It was about time, Ray thought excitedly, his leg bouncing as he drove to the airport. His week of leave had been approved, the tickets booked and he was on his way. Wallet, check, passport, check, credit card, check. Melissa was going to meet him at the airport. Everything was finally, finally coming up Ray and it was greatness. Nothing could spoil his mood. He’d even persuaded Fraser to help him with his overdue paperwork at the 2-7. Surprisingly, persuading the Mountie hadn’t actually taken much effort. 

_ ‘You’ve earned some time off, Ray and as I am partly responsible for the build-up in your paperwork I’d be happy to help clear it for you.’ _

_ ‘Thanks Frase’ I owe you. You know you should take some time off too, maybe hook up with someone cute? Not think about justice and catching criminals for a while. You been working just as hard as I have.’ _

Fraser had just head tilted at him and given him that little bemused smile of his that he put on around the likes of Frannie when she was hankering after the goods beneath the red Serge, or Dewey when he’d told a crass joke that Fraser just didn’t get. The smile that never quite reached his eyes.

_ ‘While that may be true, Ray, I don’t feel the need to replenish my energy or ‘hook up’ with anyone cute as it were. I have everything I need here in Chicago at the moment. You have fun with Melissa.’ _

His smile had widened a little and Ray would have sworn that his eyes had twinkled with some untold joke only Fraser was in on before he added; __

_ ‘Make sure she doesn’t pay for anything with a check.’  _

And there was that facetious (‘ _ yes I know what it means thank you kindly, Fraser.’ _ ) Mountie snark Ray usually saw directed at others without them ever noticing.

_ ‘Hardy ha ha. Funny guy. That was one time, Fraser! She doesn’t do that no more.’  _

_ ‘Right you are. Well enjoy yourself, Ray.’  _ Then he’d clapped him on the shoulder and disappeared into the consulate shutting the door behind him. Leaving Ray blinking in confusion and waiting all of twenty seconds before the door had opened again. This time by a sheepish Mountie who invited him inside with an  _ ‘I’m sorry, Ray been a busy day, do come in and get comfortable the hockey game is about to start.’ _ The man was a freak.

It had been easy though. There had been no lecture about dating a chick he’d arrested and given a warning to. No inuit story hiding a warning about jetting off to a couples resort with a woman he’d known for all of a month. A little joke at his expense, sure but then that was Fraser all over. A hint of snark and a pat on the back and everything was buddies. It had been like that since they’d both agreed not to take their transfers just over a month ago and remained partners. Fraser had been much more accommodating, less argumentative and controlling, letting Ray take the lead more. It was an adjustment but Ray could definitely live with it, even if he did find himself missing those quirky caribou stories from time to time. 

He huffed a laugh to himself, his partner was such a dork sometimes. His phone rang. “Vecchio.”

“Hey babe, you here yet?” 

“Mel, hey. Yeah just pulling into the long-stay parking lot. Be with you in a few.” 

“Where did you say we were going again?”

“Mexico,” Ray grinned. “Did you pack your bikini?”

“Just like you asked. See you soon, Detective.” 

He could hear her smile and the promise in her teasing voice and his grin widened. Yes, this vacation was going to be just great. 

****

Settling into the second hour on the plane, Ray grinned at Melissa’s wink to him as she got up to use the washroom. Boarding had been quick and easy, especially with no check in luggage. There had been no need to bring much with them, Ray wasn’t planning on wearing clothes all that much for most of the week. He had plans and judging from the searing kiss Melissa had greeted him with when he’d arrived at the airport, he was betting she did too. Plans that involved, sun, sea, sand, bikinis, mimosas and lots of nakedness.

Things had just gotten better from there. They’d ordered a couple of drinks on the plane and Ray found out pretty quickly that Melissa was not shy about PDA. They’d spent pretty much the first thirty minutes of the flight tongue wrestling on the plane and getting a little carried away with their hands until an air stewardess had made her disapproval known with a sharp cough. Ray had murmured his apologies, thinking if Fraser could see him at that moment, he’d be tugging at his collar, blushing redder than his Serge and telling him how ironic it was for him to be caught in a lascivious act after the fuss he’d kicked up about Stella. 

That had him grinning like an idiot, finding the situation beyond funny. Melissa had giggled in his ear bringing his attentions back to her and they’d cooled it a little for the sake of decorum. 

Risking the wrath of the air stewardess hadn’t deterred Melissa though and her hand had remained firmly nestled on his inner thigh, her fingers teasing the seams of his crotch, making his jeans almost uncomfortably tight. So much so that he’d put down the tray table with a breathless laugh and kissed her silly. 

Waiting for her to get back from the washroom, he peered out of the window of the plane and stared in awe at the vast expanse of white cloud beneath them. It was bright and clear up here. Brilliant blue skies and sunlight scattering on the fluffy clouds creating circles of rainbows as they passed overhead. The orange of the desert visible through breaks in the clouds, took Ray’s breath away. He loved flying, it made him feel like an explorer. It was beautiful up in the sky. If Fraser had been there he’d have no doubt launched into some explanation of the sun’s rays and angles in the atmosphere or some shit Ray hadn’t asked about. He huffed an amused laugh at that and wondered what was taking Melissa so long. 

Sliding into her seat, Melissa gave Ray a puzzled look. “What’s got you smiling like it’s Christmas? You get lucky while I was gone?” she teased. 

“Saving that for you,” he grinned. 

“You better be. So what’s the dreamy smile for?” 

“Look out there,” Ray leaned back so she could peer out the window. 

“Just some clouds,” she declared, pulling back enough so she could nibble on Ray’s ear. 

Ray nodded, “It reminded me of something Fraser told me once about how wherever you look, the sky meets the ground so you’re always walking in the sky.”

Melissa removed her lips from Ray’s ear when he started talking about his partner and ordered another wine. “Does he work for Hallmark or something?” she chuckled. “Sounds like it should be on a greeting card.”

“Heh, yeah, he probably said it better. It sounded better at the time.” 

“Sure,” she smiled, taking a sip of her drink. “Fraser’s your partner right? The one that was with you in red when you collared me?” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s him. He stands out.”

“Like a sore thumb.”

“Who Fraser? I think ninety percent of the female population of Chicago would disagree with you,” Ray laughed. 

“Sure, I mean don’t get me wrong he was cute, but ridiculous, like something off a Christmas tree,” she laughed. “What kind of costume was that anyway?”

“Not a costume,” Ray corrected. “It’s his uniform, it’s called a Serge. He’s Canadian, works for the Royal Canadian Mounted Police.”

“Canadian?” Melissa’s brow creased a little in confusion. “What’s he doing in Chicago, can’t see there being much call for Mounties except at the circus,” she snickered. 

“Well he came looking for the killers of his father…” Ray wasn’t sure what possessed him to go into the actual story of how Fraser had become liaised with the Canadian consulate and now they were unofficial partners and fought crime together on a regular basis. She had asked after all and he just felt compelled to continue when she showed interest. Melissa to her credit had listened with an amused smile as she finished her wine. 

“So why is he still there?” 

“Huh?” 

“Well you said he got the guys who killed his dad, but he’s still in Chicago. What’s that about?” 

Ray shrugged, “He was offered a transfer to Ottawa about a month ago but he decided not to take it I guess.” He flashed her a bright smile. “It’s like me and him, we’re a duet, why would he want to break that up?”

“A duet?” Melissa raised a slender querying eyebrow. 

“Yeah you know partners. He sets em up, I knock em down. A duet.”

“Maybe he just has unfinished business?” Melissa suggested. “He really didn’t seem like he fit in when I met him, sort of stand offish and prissy. But then I  _ was _ under arrest and in the custody of his partner, who could not take his eyes off me,” she smirked suggestively at Ray. 

Ray shrugged, completely missing her provocative comment. “Fraser, unfinished business? Nah, I’d know, he’d tell me if that was it and he’s not stand offish or prissy once you get to know him,” he thought for a moment. “Well he can be a little prissy but usually when he’s sulking, which of course he doesn’t do. He’s Mr. ‘I don’t sulk, Ray. I’m a Mountie.” Ray snorted a laugh remembering that conversation. 

“Oh because guys tell each other everything,” Melissa laughed, her tone lilting over into sarcastic. 

“Fraser’s not just any guy. We talk about stuff.” Ray countered, idly playing with Melissa’s slim delicate fingers. “We even got into a fight a few weeks ago and we had to hash it out and talk about how not everything is logic or instinct while we were on a case on a boat in the middle of Lake Superior. So I think I’d know if he was keeping anything from me or had unfinished business,” Ray explained with a slight frown as he thought about it some more. Fraser was a more complex guy than he gave him credit for but they were best friends, buddies and buddies meant sharing, Ray had made that explicitly clear to Fraser.

“Riiiight,” Melissa drawled with a smirk. “I’m sure your cop buddy tells you all his secrets,” she teased, leaning into Ray’s space to press her lips to his neck. 

“He’s a Mountie,” Ray insisted.

Melissa sat back again with a sigh. “So?”

“Well they don’t lie. And lying by not telling, is still lying.” 

She shrugged. “Okay. He’s your partner,” she capitulated. She leaned in and nuzzled Ray's ear and throat in the hope it would get him back on track with his mouth and tongue on her ear and neck and put an end to the conversation about his cop buddy, partner, whatever.

“Yeah, yeah he is,” Ray agreed, latching onto her comment eagerly as though it helped assuage some internal crisis of faith he didn’t realise he was having. “Even he knows how hard it is to find a good partner when you’re a cop and he’s not going to find a canuck partner better than me,” Ray grinned at her, stealing a kiss as she pulled back once more.

Melissa grinned a little thinly. “Sure of yourself.”

Ray leaned in to kiss her. “You know it babe.”

“Do I?” she drew away from his kiss with a smirk. “You going to win me over, Detective Vecchio?”

“Working on it,” he murmured with a smile of his own, reaching for her lips again.

“Oh, here I was thinking you were working on something else entirely,” she couldn’t help but be a little satisfied at his mildly hurt expression as he pulled back. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

She rolled her eyes and gave him a pitying look. “Ray, you have just spent the last half hour talking about your partner instead of getting real happy.”

“But you asked me,” he protested. 

“I didn’t want the guy’s life story,” she laughed.

“I didn’t,” Ray started before sinking in his seat a little. “M’sorry, I was just making conversation. You know, being a gentleman and all that, not just thinking with my dick.” 

Melissa leaned closer to Ray’s ear. “I like it when you’re thinking with your dick,” she purred. 

Ray squirmed a little and smirked. “Yeah?” 

“Mmhm, in fact, when we get to the resort, that’s all I want you to think with.” 

Ray shivered at the promise in her tone, his dick definitely paying attention. Turning his head he captured her lips with his own hungrily, before another irritated cough from a passing stewardess forced them apart. 

Melissa grinned at him deviously and ran her fingers playfully through his spiked hair. “Now we’ve got your priorities straight,” she slipped her other hand between his legs and squeezed making him jerk in his seat. “No more talk of anyone else.” She kissed him deeply, drawing back a little to lick his lips and blow air over them making them tingle.

Ray could do that, if she kept touching him like that, he could definitely do that. Talking was bad, who needed to talk anyway?

She locked lips with him again and breathed into him, while her tongue explored his mouth. 

The surprising yet gentle rush of air down his throat and into his lungs caused Ray to pull back sharply. That had felt awfully like… “What was that?” 

“What?”

“That… that breathing thing you just did?”

“Oh,” she smiled sensually. “Did you like it? It’s called a breath kiss. I exhale and you inhale while we kiss, then you exhale and I inhale. It can give you quite a rush if you do it right, I can make you dizzy,” she gave him an inviting smile and nibbled on his lower lip.

Ray stared at her with wide eyes. “Huh,” was all he could muster at that new nugget of information lodging itself firmly into his brain. 

“Huh, what?” Melissa asked with a small frown. 

“Nothing, it just uh... it reminded me of something that happened a few weeks ago.” 

“How? Are you telling me you kissed someone, Ray? I’m cool if you have, I mean we hadn’t even met then.”

“No, no it was on a case. The boat I was telling you about earlier. On a case, on Lake Superior and we were sinking you see and I can’t swim that good so Fraser did this thing where he sort of breathed for me because he’s got like extra lung capacity or something.”

Melissa sat back in her seat, her mouth slightly open as Ray told her all about how his partner had called it buddy breathing. “Uhuh.”

“It wasn’t anything,” Ray finished meeting her gaze. “He saved my life, it just… it just reminded me of it that’s all,” he offered her a smile. “Good thing too or I wouldn’t be here right?”

She let out a breathy laugh. “Right! Wow, saved your life with a kiss, that’s like I dunno the plot of most Disney movies.”

“Not a kiss,” Ray argued, letting out a nervous laugh of his own. “Buddy breathing, like I said. Standard procedure,” he grinned and stole a cheeky kiss. “They probably teach it at like Mountie school or some shit,” he quipped lightly. 

Melissa nodded and raised her eyebrows, “Mountie school, sure. Probably.” She turned her head when Ray caught her chin and let him kiss her softly. The thrill his kisses had initially given had worn off. He was good but his head wasn’t in the game and it was a damn shame. 

“Hey,” he murmured fondly. “I promise no more polite conversation when we land okay?” 

“Whatever you like, Ray,” she smiled sweetly at him. If nothing else she was going to make the most of a paid trip to Mexico. 

The pilot announced their descent and Ray sat back in his seat feeling all at once confused and horny. He could tell Melissa was pissed but he’d make it up to her. Everything would be fine once they’d got to the resort and got naked. 

His brain however thought it was a good idea to hone in on what he’d just learned. A breath kiss? Buddy breathing? What the fuck was that about? This was all Fraser’s fault. Fraser and his freakish excess lung capacity and his standard procedures, turning his priorities upside down. The last thing he had needed or wanted to think about on this trip was his partner’s lips locked to his own, his warm breath filling his mouth and lungs, just like Melissa’s had done. 

Fuck fuck fuck! 

If Ray didn’t get a happy ending this vacation, Fraser was getting a kick in the head. 

****


	2. Grand Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray might not have gotten the girl but he thinks that might just be okay.

When his phone rang, Ray had been tempted to ignore it. He was not done wallowing. The resort was nice enough, no complaints there. Sitting at a couples resort drinking by yourself on the other hand, not fun. So when the ringing pierced through his two-day hangover, Ray picked it up and had half been tempted to throw it in the ocean. There was only one person that had this new number outside of work though and work wouldn’t call him on his vacation. “Vecchio, what do you want, Fraser?” he mumbled. 

“Hi Ray, how is your vacation?” 

“Fine. Hot and sunny with a side of really strong cocktails. What do you want?” Ray didn’t mean to sound so belligerent, it really wasn’t Fraser’s fault that Melissa had dumped him not thirty minutes after they had stepped foot out of the airport. Adding insult to injury she had gone exploring Mexico with some poncho street vendor outside the airport that he’d bought a poncho from. She’d said she couldn’t compete with a Mountie and had laughed like Ray should have understood. Like the joke was obvious. 

Ray did not understand and did not find it funny. Still he had paid for the resort so figured he might as well use it. The only problem about a couple’s resort was that it was designed almost exclusively for couples. So Ray had resigned himself to lounging on a sunbed on the beach by himself drinking colourful cocktails with umbrellas in them, wondering how Fraser had managed to cock block him without even being present. It had to be like a Mountie superpower or something. 

“Ah. I’m sorry if I’ve called you at an inconvenient time. I was merely wondering if you could perhaps lend your expertise on a case I am working on with Lieutenant Welsh?”

“My expertise?” Ray sat up with a scowl. 

“Yes, it will require a small degree of undercover work as part of a small-town baseball team.”

“Huh.” Ray pinched his nose, fighting off the headache of his hangover. “And you um, you thought I would be the best choice for this job?” 

“Naturally, Ray. I remember you saying you had some experience with baseball.” 

“Uh yeah, some, sure. Where are you?”

“Willison. So will you help? Are you sure it’s not an imposition on your… date?”

“ _ You _ need my help?” 

“Yes, Ray, that’s why I called you.”

Ray was grinning now even though Fraser couldn’t see him. So Super Mountie needed his help? Ray had been his first choice to call. Despite the fact he’d indirectly ruined his vacation, he realised there was nowhere he’d rather be right at that moment than working on a case with Fraser. 

“Ray?” 

“No, it’s no problem. I’ll help. I’ll probably get there this time tomorrow. You’ll pick me up?” 

“Of course, Ray. Are you sure Melissa doesn’t mind? It is rather short notice.”

Shaking his head fondly at Fraser’s concern, his earlier irritation all but gone, Ray gripped the phone a little tighter. He liked being the focus of Fraser’s concern. It was nice to know the man cared even if he had silently disapproved of the woman and Ray’s relationship with her. “Don’t worry about her, Frase’. It’s all good,” he replied gently. “I’ll see you this time tomorrow yeah?” 

“You will, Ray.”

That cheered Ray up immensely, “Looking forward to seeing you, Benton buddy.” He looked at the phone with a frown when Fraser didn’t respond. They were still connected but Fraser had gone very quiet. “Fraser?”

He heard a throat clearing, “And I you, Ray. Have a safe journey.” The phone clicked and Ray found himself looking at it for a long moment with a goofy smile on his face. Hanging out with Fraser on his vacation, for work reasons or otherwise, was better than drinking alone on a beach any day of the week.

****

**Willison**

Ray swore that he was never going to tell Fraser anything ever again. He’d talked up Ace Leary - the baseball player cover he was pretending to be - so much that the team thought he could hit a 380! 

He had played with the cubs one time. A fantasy gig that you paid for and he’d made the mistake of bragging about it to his partner who, while for the most part was the smartest person he knew, was also incredibly naive and apparently believed everything Ray told him. Ray didn’t know whether to be flattered or concerned by that. Although the fact that Fraser still believed without a doubt that he could pull this little undercover stint off, once he’d admitted the truth, definitely pushed him over towards feeling mostly flattered. 

He hadn’t expected Fraser’s advice to work. What did a Canadian Mountie from freezerland know about baseball? Count the seams indeed. He could barely see three feet in front of him never mind a fastball coming straight at his face. Standing in the hot corner, he’d heard the crack of the bat and the next thing he knew he was on his ass with the baseball firmly in his glove. Standing up, holding the ball, he glanced over in disbelief to where Fraser was standing and caught Fraser watching him. It made him feel good all over and he grinned brightly when Fraser tipped his Stetson in acknowledgment. 

His good feeling was shattered when the coach told him he was playing in the final game of the season. There was no way he was going to be able to live up to Fraser’s hype of Ace Leary. Fraser to his credit still had no doubt that Ray could do it. Even helped him practise with those terrifyingly fastballs of his. Fraser’s advice had simply been,  _ “Try not to think, Ray. Count the seams, Ray.” _

“Great help there, Fraser, you damn freak. This is the last time I let him talk me into anything,” Ray muttered sarcastically to himself as he got up to bat. He completely missed the first ball, so he breathed and focused on Fraser’s voice in his head telling him to count the seams. He didn’t think, he just swung as hard as he could and that was that. 

Ray couldn’t stop grinning and laughing as he celebrated his grand slam. It was the best feeling and definitely not how he had expected his vacation to turn out. He certainly wasn’t complaining though. Maybe he wouldn’t have to kick Fraser in the head after all.

****

**Locker Room**

“Ray?” 

Hearing Fraser’s voice as he opened the door, Ray turned and greeted his partner with a brilliant smile as the rest of the team slowly filed out and clapped him on the back in congratulations. “Fraser! Can you believe I did that?”

Fraser removed his Stetson and his mouth twitched with faint amusement. “Why, yes I can, Ray.” 

“I mean it was just like you said. I didn’t think I just swung and boom!” Ray acted out the victorious moment again, this time sans bat while Fraser watched him. “And the crowd went wild,” he straightened up his arms outstretched in victory, beaming at his partner. “What a rush!” he exclaimed. 

“It must have felt quite exhilarating,” Fraser agreed, a small smile on his face now in response to Ray’s exuberance. 

“Oh Frase’ it’s the best feeling.” Ray turned and started stripping off his baseball gear and grabbing his street clothes out of his locker. 

“The best, Ray?” Fraser canted his head curiously. 

“Yeah, you know up there with like winning a million bucks, driving a fast car with the top down, sex with the love of your life, right up there in that ballpark of best feelings,” Ray tugged his shirt over his head and faced Fraser with a teasing grin. “Though for you that probably means standing butt naked in a foot of snow surrounded only by pine trees, eating that pemmican stuff you like. You know what I mean?” 

Fraser’s mouth half quirked upwards in a soft amused smile as he tugged on his ear. “I hardly think standing in a foot of snow naked would be a good feeling, Ray, the dangers of frostbite alone, not to mention hypothermia are--”

“--Fraser!” Ray laughed. “You know what I’m saying?” 

“I think I’m getting the picture, Ray.” 

Ray just shook his head fondly at his partner, satisfied that he’d pulled a real smile out of him. “Come on. We need to pick up Welsh. I’ll let you drive.” 

“I wasn’t aware it was up for debate,” Fraser returned deadpan. 

“When it’s a choice between getting somewhere before dying of old age and getting somewhere, it’s always up for debate.” 

“I see.”

They left the locker room together, Fraser graciously picking up Ray’s backpack as Ray held open the door. 

“No you don’t,” Ray laughed. “But I’m in too much of a good mood to care. You can drive, I’m going to bask.” 

“As you should, Ray,” Fraser replied warmly. “I’m proud of you.”

“You are?” Ray cast a hopeful sidelong glance at his partner as they walked shoulder to shoulder to the car. 

“Of course, Ray. You did extremely well and achieved a great deal in a short time. You didn’t give up in spite of your baseball prowess shortcomings. That is admirable.” 

“Thanks, Frase’,” Ray ducked his head with a pleased smile on his face before looking up sharply. “Hey what shortcomings?”

Fraser stopped at the car and put Ray’s bag in the boot, before rubbing his eyebrow and meeting Ray’s gaze steadily, a smirk playing across his lips.

“Benton Fraser, are you poking fun at your partner’s expense when he’s just hit a grand slam?”  Ray exclaimed as he opened the passenger door.  He pointed a finger over the roof of the car when Fraser just tilted his head at him and smirked. “That is unbecoming of a Mountie, Fraser.”

Chuckling, Fraser ducked his head and removed his hat as he got into the car. “I’ll take that under advisement, Ray.” 

“Don’t know why I put up with you.”

“The thrill of having your life endangered in wildly bizarre ways, no doubt.” Fraser just smiled at Ray’s buoyant laughter as he pulled the car out of the parking lot. 

**In the car on the way back to Chicago**

“I’m sorry your vacation wasn’t what you expected, Ray.”

Ray looked over at Fraser who was driving the car like an old lady, Welsh and Diefenbaker snoring softly in the back seat. “It’s ok, Frase’. Sometimes it’s better to be surprised.”

“Still. I know you had…” he visibly stiffened, “plans.” 

Ray shrugged and leaned over to pat Fraser’s arm. “My plans didn’t even compare to how good I’m feeling right now,” he smiled widely. “I never thought I would hit a grand slam.”

“I knew you could do it, Ray,” Fraser declared with a small smile. 

“Yeah you did,” Ray agreed, casting a fond glance in Fraser’s direction. “Thanks, Frase’.”

“Any time, Ray,” Fraser replied warmly. “So you did have a good vacation in the end then?” he asked a little more hesitantly. 

Settling back into his seat and closing his eyes, feeling proud, strangely satisfied, and content, Ray smiled. “Yeah, Fraser. Thanks to you, it was greatness.” 


End file.
